mccreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dzylon
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraft Creations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dzylon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dak47922 (Talk) 18:07, April 24, 2012 We look forward to seeing your wonderful Minecraft Creations! Thanks Thank you soo much! I am lacking in the template area... It would be very very appreciated if you could copy the talk-back templates from the terraria wiki... That would help alot. Thanks! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 19:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Template:Talkback has been ported and should be fully functional. Dzylon/Talk 08:11:46/April 24, 2012 :Thanks so much for your help! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 22:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Namespace What's the news on the new namespace? Should I start removing the name suffixes from page titles? Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 14:49, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :The new namespace has been instituted as Creation:. An example can be seen at Creation:Simple Note Block Song. Dzylon/Talk 03:06:25/April 26, 2012 ::Thanks. Ive noticed that the namespace pages now have no comment area. Will this be permanent or is it just temprorary? ::Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 15:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::That must be a staff error. The same thing happened on the Terraria Wiki with the Mod: namespace. I'll look into it. Wiki Addition Hey Dzylon! There is one feature that is on the Terraria Wiki that I think could be adapted to fit here nicley. The pulldown menu that is under the "edit summary" text box. It could contain things like: *Submiting Creation *Updating Creation *Formatting ect. Is this another javascript code? I looked around in the terraria wiki files but could not find anything.Thanks! EDIT: Looks like we outrank that other wiki now! yay! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 15:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Nice hearing that we're higher up in Google Rankings, lol. The other wiki was abandoned anyway. :The edit summary js has been ported. You need to edit Template:Stdsummaries to change the summaries, which I rewrote to suit the wiki's needs. You'll probably need to bypass your cache to see the box, by the way. :Thanks! I saw your suggestion about advertising. That is a good idea i'll get on it! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 14:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) More missing comments. I have also just noticed that we don't have comments on the blog pages as-well. Clicking the Talk button just reloads the page. Would we be able to get that working? Thanks! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I contacted staff yesterday. Hopefully they'll get it fixed soon. :Thanks Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 15:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Achievements Hellexarus 14:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Building Server Hellexarus 14:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Main page Re-Design I have re-designed the main-page. Can you please take a look and tell me what you think of it! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:10, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I like it! The only thing I would do for now is put navigation section where the "Did you know" section is, basically switching their locations. Talk page format It has been pointed out by LRT that he thinks that the the current talk page style can be confusing and annoying. He thinks things will go a lot better in the future if we switch to the message wall format. I personally haven't really tried the message wall format because I've only ever used the current style. What are your opinions in the talk pages? Should we keep the existing format or change it? If we do change it would be best to so before we gain a substantial amount of editors. Thanks for your opinion. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 14:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm personally not a huge fan of Message Wall. Message Wall is more "social-oriented" than the standard format, which can be both good and bad. There are other problems, like anonymous users not receiving notifications when messaged. :Thanks for your opinions. Im going to look into it a bit. I to was leaning towards keeping the existing format. It's likley that it will stay the same.Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 15:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Caching Hey! I am currently having a similar conversation with wikia staff but do you know of any way to disable caching on individual pages? I'm having issues with the tabview on the main page not properly updating when a creation is posted. Any ideas? Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 13:04, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know of any way, sorry. :Ok, thanks anyway. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 17:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Minor Update Hello! I added this category: Category:Article Management to the wiki to help manage the pages, more stuff will be added soon. I also tried to add the "policy in a nutshell" from the Terraria wiki. I haven't seen it yet after purging the cache and removing cookies. Could you double check my code to see if it all checks out. I just may need to wait longer. Thanks! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 15:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. You need to keep the policymodule section on one line for it to work. :I'd say the wiki is coming along pretty well. Just let me know if you need anything else. :) :Thanks! Id like to see it come together... speaking of which I'm planning to add a "technology" to the wiki (I've started referring to it as project porkchop lol!). I will explain it to you over steam some time, probably over the weekend. I thinks its very cool! :Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 16:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Layouts I have been talking to some wiki staff and I ended up getting the layout builder enabled... I am going to try to make a layout that hopefully make it easier for people to add creations. In the process I'll likely be making some test pages to test it, so just giving you a heads up! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 14:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Comments Are you experiencing an issue where comments appear to not be posting but will show up under "Wiki Activity"? If its not just me, maybe they are updating my mediawiki version. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 19:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) User Rights Labels Hello! Since we have finnaly been updated with the latest MediaWiki, I have noticed that our user rights labels have been broken. Do you know the way to fix this? I haven't really looked for a fix yet. Thanks for your help! And what do you think ot the new design?(I didnt make it) I needed a new background to conform to the layout update coming out in the future. Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 00:07, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, that's because the newest MW update broke the script. I'll go ahead and fix it. :Thanks a bunch! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 06:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm wondering if you could lend me a hand? I've been trying to get the Template:MainpageHeading to work on this wiki. However I cant seem to get the heading box to have a custom background. I have tried adding some code to: MediaWiki:Common.css but I am having no luck. Would you be able to take a look? Thanks! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 20:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :It works. Have you tried clearing your cache? :Thanks. Once again, foiled by the evil known as the browser cache! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 02:36, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Random Splash Text Hey! I'm sorry to keep asking for your help like this but I am trying to add a random splash message (Just like in minecraft) to the mainpage of this wiki. This is what it will look like: EXAMPLE (obviously I will replace the banner image with our own) I am wondering If there is a way to integrate this code onto the wiki? I tried messing around with it for a while but I couldn't get it to work. Any help would be super appreciated! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 06:56, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Update I was able to get it working! So dont worry about it. Thanks anyway! Dak47922 [[User talk:Dak47922|'Talk']] 18:33, February 13, 2013 (UTC)